prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 17, 2015 Smackdown results
The September 17, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 15, 2015 at the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas. Summary With Night of Champions just three days away, The Architect and The Celtic Warrior's “friendship” fell on hard times, The New Day fought in defense of Mother Nature and Team PCB crashed a less-than-stellar “Bellabration.” WWE World Heavyweight and United States Champion Seth Rollins kicked off Thursday's hottest show, seemingly unfazed after being forced to tap out to Sting's Scorpion Deathlock on Raw, as he predicted victory in both his matches this Sunday at Night of Champions. But once the titleholder started talking about SmackDown's main event — pitting Rollins & Sheamus against Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose — Mr. Money in the Bank arrived. Sheamus reminded the arrogant champion that he would be studying his strengths and weaknesses during their main event match, in preparation for a potential Money in the Bank cash-in. After being tagged into the contest by Becky Lynch, Paige quickly took out both Naomi & Sasha Banks in imposing fashion. A brief disruption from Becky pulling The Boss off the ring apron suddenly curbed The Diva of Tomorrow's momentum, however, opening the door for a quick pinfall victory for Team B.A.D. Will Team PCB's rough patch continue this Sunday at Night of Champions when Charlotte challenges Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship? Before Kofi Kingston stepped into the ring with D-Von Dudley, The Dreadlocked Dynamo and his New Day cohorts continued to fight for Mother Nature by bringing a petition to save the tables to SmackDown. Although D-Von threw away their plea to save the environment, the positive trio managed to escape Thursday's hottest show with a table in tow. But even more importantly, the high-flying Kingston took advantage of his distracted opponent — who was busy fighting off Xavier Woods — by rolling him up for the victory. Could this be an indication of what's to come when the Dudleys attempt to win the WWE Tag Team Championship from The New Day at Night of Champions? Before his match against Cesaro, Big Show was handed what seemed to be a peace offering in the form of a movie script from The Miz, which The World's Largest Athlete quickly tossed aside. Inside the squared circle, the giant Superstar was pushed to his limit by The Swiss Superman who matched his enormous foe, strike for strike. In the end, however, The King of Swing fell to a jaw-rattling KO Punch from his massive foe. Dolph Ziggler and Kevin Owens traded high-impact maneuvers inside and outside the ring as both Superstars battled just three days before their respective contests at Night of Champions. It was the prizefighter's Intercontinental Championship Match opponent who ended up rushing the ring when it looked like Owens was ready to injure The Showoff with a move on the outside. K.O. escaped before Ryback could hit his Shell Shocked, but it remains to be seen if the ruthless fighter will be so lucky when he battles The Big Guy this Sunday. Nikki Bella's “Bellabration” in honor of her becoming the longest reigning Divas Champion ever included plenty of hype, but ended up being a massive disappointment for the titleholder. Not only was “The Fearless” Nikki met with an empty room, but Team PCB and Charlotte ended up arriving as the No. 1 contender to her butterfly-emblazoned title reminded her that she can lose her title this Sunday at Night of Champions by pinfall, submission, count-out or disqualification. The ongoing drama between Summer Rae, Dolph Ziggler and their respective partners continued on SmackDown as The Showoff offered a rather ambiguous explanation for delivering a gift to Summer on Monday night. During a tumultuous main-event clash, Seth Rollins and Sheamus ended up arguing after The Celtic Warrior pulled away from his partner's tag attempt, prompting The Architect to take Mr. Money in the Bank's briefcase. Amid the commotion, the WWE World Heavyweight and United States Champion was eventually able to tag in the Irish Superstar, opening up Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose to take care of the rest with a Superman Punch and Dirty Deeds combination for the win. Results ; ; *Team B.A.D. (Naomi & Sasha Banks) (w/ Tamina) defeated PCB (Becky Lynch & Paige) (w/ Charlotte) (9:34) *Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated D-Von Dudley (w/ Bubba Ray Dudley) (2:20) *The Big Show defeated Cesaro (5:12) *Kevin Owens defeated Dolph Ziggler by DQ (10:07) *Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns defeated Seth Rollins and Sheamus (11:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus and Rollins shared a “friendly” encounter September 17, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg Team B.A.D. v PCB September 17, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Kofi Kingston v D-Von Dudley September 17, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg The Big Show v Cesaro September 17, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Kevin Owens v Dolph Ziggler September 17, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v Seth Rollins & Sheamus September 17, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg September 17, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #839 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #839 at WWE.com * #839 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events